<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The realm of the Forgotten by AsgardTricksters1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643973">The realm of the Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardTricksters1986/pseuds/AsgardTricksters1986'>AsgardTricksters1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Control Issues, Crossover, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Thranduil, Dom Loki (Marvel), Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Obsessive Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardTricksters1986/pseuds/AsgardTricksters1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two worlds are merged can a princess born of two great realms overcome what is expected of her.</p><p>English not first Language, thank you for your understanding!</p><p>Noncon elements!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check warnings. This will not be a fluffy fiction!<br/>Sorry about mistakes I am not an natural English speaker.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Milady..” Uhhh, Nana’s voice drifted into my ears. What time was it? Hadn’t I just laid down? Well, fell down was more the word for it. Absolutely collapsed on my bed after a double patrol. Thanks Irvin for sticking me with that one.  “Princess! You MUST awake!”</p><p>“Why do you hate me Nana? I mean really, what have I ever done to you?”  I flung back the covers from around my head glaring at the elderly woman in front of me. In all reality I could never be truly mad at her. My Own mother and father had long ago abandoned me on this little slice of midgard they called Teaghlach Haven. Every birthday, a card and a gift, I’ve been told they were  fit for a queen. HA! Not that I ever wore any of the dresses or any of the trinkets. The books that had been read so many times were now worn. Yes, out of pure love for my Nana, that is what my sister and I called Ameila, I would rise and for another day I would try to not embass her or my sister Silian. “ I had a double patrol last night. I couldn't have even been asleep an hour. Why don't you and Silian go without me? I’m sure no one would be heartbroken if I took today off from court.”</p><p>“I would be heartbroken. I did not slave away my life to raise a child into an adult who dodges her responsibilities.” Nana pulled the covers completely from my grasp leaving me in my black leggings and tank from the night before. Oh Lord, I was going to hear it now. “Amhran! A lady doesn't sleep in her day clothes, how many times do I have to tell you this! You are approaching your 21st birthday and yet you act like a child.”</p><p>I looked down at my appearance. Yes, after being on patrol with my company for over 24hrs I had no interest in changing into what would be deemed appropriate sleepwear. Not that the short Pajama bottoms and tshirt would be considered to be “princess” standards anyways. I always wondered how Silian even slept in her ridiculous ruffled nightgown. I tried once and ended up in my bra and underwear. Of course that got an even more appalling reaction out of the sweet nurse before me. I guess I would have to just chalk it up to yet another way I was a disappointment. I knew Nana loved me above all, I even knew I was her favorite between me and my sister. Long ago I learned perhaps that was because I needed her more than Silian ever had. </p><p>“I promise to try harder to not disappoint you Nana.” I sighed as I pulled myself to stand. The bruises from yesterday's surprise training session aching. I pulled the hem of my tank up exposing my side. A large bruise spread from my waist to my under arm. I smiled remembering that even though Irvin had gotten in his hits, in the end he was on the ground defeated. </p><p>See, I had value. Just not the value Silian held. She was prim and proper  beauty, I was, well, I was just me. Princess Amhran, the black sheep, thorn in the side daughter of the mighty King Aragorn and Queen Arwen, supreme rulers of the great realm of Gondor.<br/>
“You don't disappoint me girl. I only wish to see you embrace that which you are.” Nana was hurying around my room. I shot her the stink eye as she pulled several gowns from my closet. Oh yes, the dresses. I've been told on several occasions how the girls in our realm would kill for my clothing.I would rather burn them in a deep pit. Nana must have suspected my rebellion against the dresses when she spoke. “Not a word girl. You have a duty to your realm to present yourself in something other than the armor most see you in. A lady you just present.”</p><p>“A lady…” I wanted to tell her that was the very last thing I wanted or that people expected from me but decided that I would give her what few moments of peace she could get. The court was in chaos and it seemed that for all of our parents' efforts, our little world was about to crumble. No matter how well we had been hidden, somehow the dark world of our realms had found us. After the great wars of our grandparents, the ten realms had seemed to be at peace. The realms all coexisted and flourished. My parents earlier years seemed to be blessed with a flourishing realm. They had been blessed with four children, my two brothers, Silian and a year after, they had me. I don't remember much from those days. A vague memory or two of Gondor. A large garden, two smiling ladies and  dark haired boy. Maybe it wasn't even my mother. I mean I've seen pictures of her. Both my father and her had portraits hung in the great hall. Along with the portraits of the other monarchs who founded Teaghlach Haven. 10 in total. One family from each realm represented by their offspring. </p><p>As children we were told stories of their great sacrifice. When Thanos had attacked the realms one by one they were devastated by destruction and chaos. When each realm decided that they needed to establish a sanctuary for not only the orphans of this war but also a place to ensure the survival of the royal bloodlines, they created our little Haven. Our history books tell us the heroic story of Odin and my grandfather Lord Elrond sacrificing a great majority of their powers to cloak the inhabitants of our sanctuary. Always heros, always celebrated and held above all others. I just saw a family that most people knew more than I did. The only member of my family that had ever visited was my grandfather. Lord Elrond, and he was the only member of the royal family I truly felt accepted me for who I was. Instead of the pretty gifts I often received from the others he shared with me the greatest gift he had to share. His Seider. Whenever he was here we would spend hours together training.</p><p>So here we were the outcast offspring of legends and heroes. The forgotten is what I always thought of us as. Forgotten until they needed more soldiers or women for breeding. Uhh, I hated even the sound of that even in my own mind. I hate it but it was true.<br/>
Since I was 12 I knew that was what was expected of us. Woman that is. Marriage, in my case to another royal. Have babies, send them for protection to the sanctuary, repeat.<br/>
I wanted so much more. I wanted to be valued for my brain, not my womb. </p><p>“Irvin is on his way to escort you! You must hurry or you will be late!” Nanas voice called from the other room.  My shoulder length brown hair still dripping from the shower I had just stepped from. I hastily swiped the mirror revealing my face. I calculated the hrs of sleep I had from the previous days. Yup, four hours in three days will definitely earn you the large bags I currently sported under my eyes. I sighed. Last thing I needed was another lecture from Silian about my appearance. I glanced towards the door trying to estimate the whereabouts of Nana. Maybe just a little magick wouldn't hurt anyone today. I smiled when I heard a slight commotion from the other room. Irvin must have arrived. I conjured my resting Seidir and in seconds my hair was dry and in place. I quickly pulled on the floor length dress and shoved my way out to meet Irvin. Another day, another shit show in the Teaghlach Haven.</p><p>I took my place on Irvins arm. He was such a handsome boy. It was no wonder why the girls flocked to him. He was tall, his long black hair pulled from his face. His blue and black tunic neatly fitted. If he were not my best friend I could easily see myself falling for him. I knew he would stop at nothing to protect me and maybe that was enough for us. Two lost kids thrown into a situation out of either of our control. </p><p>As the third son of Odin he had been sent here not much before I had. I remember him before all others. We had met when Nana had sent him to retrieve me from the post I had taken that first night in Teaghlach under my bed. We stayed that night huddled together and have barely left each other's side since then. Of course lately his adventures with Lady Talila lately HAD taken a lot of his time. I didn't worry, his flings never lasted long and we still had our afternoon Seir classes together.</p><p>“ So, how much trouble are you in for last night?” I asked Irvin as we walked our way towards the throne room. He stopped and threw his head back in laughter. “Well I did try covering for you but Alic saw me by the western border and stopped me to ask where you were.”</p><p>“I was put on latrine duty this week, extra chores.” He smiled that smile I knew all too well. I punched his arm and pulled him along. “It was well worth it.”</p><p>“Eww, you guys are all the same.” I nodded to a few nobles as we passed. “ One thing on your brain and one thing alone.”</p><p>“Well, my dear princess, don't mock it til you have tried it.” Irvins eye eyebrows wiggled at me mockingly. I laughed as his hand slipped to my hip and he pulled me to face him.”I COULD make that sacrifice and show you what the big deal is.”</p><p>“Oh my God! Knock it off Irvin! Not in a million years!” I pushed him back again. Anyone knew that we could never have actually taken the step. Although we did play around with the idea. If nothing but to lower my value and a virgin bride. I suppose if it ever came down to it. Irvin would be the one I would trust with it. We both shared another smirk as we approached the large doors protecting us from the ugly world of the court. “You know I really do HATE this.”</p><p>“You my dear PRINCESS, have always hated it!” I HATED the way he always executed the word PRINCESS whenever we spoke. “Come now smile and wave to the “plastics” they do so love you.”</p><p>“I can't believe you just quoted Mean Girls! Really!?” I mean , yeah we were exposed to all that Migard had to offer in the way of “culture” but of all things MEAN GIRLS!? I was about to tease him once again when I heard the guard clear his throat gathering our attention. “Show time I suppose.”</p><p>“Prince Irvin of Asgard and Princess Amhran of Gondor.” I watched as Irvin's usually playful mood dropped and instantly his placid princely face was in place. I rolled my eyes slightly. I kept my eyes forward as we approached the dias where our places were. Damn! We were the last ones again. I was for sure in trouble. Irvin escorted me to my seat next to my sister who frowned at me as I took my seat. Oh yeah, they had been waiting for us. FML, I really hated this shit. </p><p>It wasn’t until I was seated and struggling with the tooling of my horrendous dress til I looked up to the higher platform across from the ones that the descendants were seated. There the thrones that were usually empty, the ones that were reserved for the higher royal childern  and our parents I saw two seats occupied. Asgardians? What were they doing here? I leaned over my sister to give Irvin a questioning look. He looked surprised  as I did and simply shrugged. </p><p>I recognized Thor immediately. His large build and blonde hair had been what attracted my sister to him many years ago. It was quite the scandal when they had been caught behind the training grounds during one of his many visits. We of course were forbidden to speak of it. We only ever focused on MY mistakes. The only thing I cared about was that now, more than ever I was going to have my precious time and freedom ripped from me. As the granddaughter of  a founder I was going to be dragged to every damn tea and ball that surely would be held in  theirn honor. Flashes of constricting  dresses and endless foul breath suitors asking to dance flashed before my eyes. </p><p>“Amhran!” My sister elbowed my side, yes the bruised one,apparently the groan I thought was a part of my inner monologue was not so inner. “Could you please behave for once!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” I felt myself trying to be small, then stopped as I realized my posture had become depleted. I straightened myself and gave Silian an apologetic smile. She reassured me by lightly squeezing my hand. I knew for all of our quarreling she was still above all my sister. I loved her and she loved me in return. She removed her hand and once again returned her attention to the Asgardian prince across the hall.  She dropped her head as she blushed. So gross, Thor had actually winked at her. UUgh, could they be anymore obvious?!</p><p>Interesting. The man who was seated next to him looked so familiar. He leaned over laughing with Thor, his lean body wrapped in a green and black roal armour. His jet black hair was loose around his face as he tucked it quickly behind his ear as it fell. I recognised his Sedit immeidatly. It felt as though it was flowing across the room towards me. </p><p>I hadn't realized I was studying him as close as I was until abruptly his face turned in my direction and our eyes locked. Stunning vivid blue eyes hit my dark brown ones and I couldn't look away. My God, it was like he was burying into my soul. When my cheeks began to warm he smiled and I realized immediately who he was. I shot Irvin a panicked glance and he nodded his head in confirmation. Of course this man seemed so familiar. He was my best friend's brother. I hadn't noticed the resemblance before. Oh yes, this was the one and only legendary Prince Loki and for some reason when I looked back he was still gazing my way. I peeled my eyes from him and returned them to Irvin. He seemed even paler than usual. I mouthed “Is your father here?”</p><p>Again he shrugged. Leaning over Silian this time blocking her view of Thor she gasped at the intrusion. “I haven't a clue what's going on. But I don't like how my brother is eyeing you like you're a piece of meat.” Irvin growled as he looked at Silian for help. She too shrugged. “Have you not heard anything?” </p><p>“Nothing I swear.” Silian shook her head. “The last letter I received from Thor he was still in Alfheim with your father and brother. I knew nothing of this. Now stop this and lean back in your seats. You are creating a scene.”</p><p>“Wait! You've been writing to Thor!” I stopped from questioning her.She was right, the hall had begun to fill with the nobles and court members and they had been trying, like always, to insert themselves in conversations that were not theirs. When I finally sat back in my seat I looked over to my grandfather's seat. How I wished he would come visit soon. I desperately needed guidance and wanted to seek out his wisdom. We had been breached a total of four times this last month. Nothing had come of the breech. Yet the magical barriers had been broken. Irvin and I had both been on patrol and had felt it. Something was coming and it was powerful.</p><p>“I am here child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hated waiting. <br/>My grandfather had entered the hall and had a beautiful calming silence followed him. His eyes immediately focused on my sister and I. Oh how I hated rules. Rules demanded I simply nod and smile when all I wanted was to run to him. He was  Elrond the mighty Elvish lord, savior of Middle earth. To me, he was the only link to a family that had long forgotten about me. Or at least decided to ignore I existed. I had always struggled to find a connection between this world and theirs. It was hard to WANT to follow the rules of a society that seemed old and outdated compared to the world I lived in. I laughed to myself, on any given day I could spend the morning drowning in traditions and “old world” activities. Then plop myself down for  marathon of Netflix and video games. Then attending my Sedir training for hours.Was it really that big a surprise that I was thoroughly messed up in the head? </p><p>“Princess.” A blonde, rather good looking guard knelt before me. I frowned in confusion until I saw his pointy ears . Oh yeah, elvish guard, they did that. Thank the heavens I hadn't inherited those! I was already having a hard time. Could you imagine meeting people? Hey my face is down here,stop looking at my giant ears. “Lord Elrond would see you now.”</p><p>“PAPA!” I entered the room with a shout. He turned to face me. His face showing the same excitement as mine. “Oh how I have missed you!”<br/>“My child!” He immediately embraced me. “Where is my little girl!? Has she grown into this beautiful woman who stands before me!?” He pulled back. “How you have grown.”<br/>“Well yes, maybe sideways.” I laughed as I kissed his cheek. I was unfortunately the smallest half elf in the realm. Possibly ever. It was quite the sight to see. Even Silian had gotten a growth spurt in her teens. Still not quite as tall as the average elvish woman but she still outgrew me by at least a foot. Me? Not even average for a pure human. We always joked that we must have a Hobbit in the family hidden along the line. One that certainly I had acquired my height from. “ I have missed you!”<br/>“I have missed you. Where is your sister?” Papa motioned for me to sit as he poured us drinks. “I would speak to you together,”<br/>“Probably off in a corner with Thor somewhere.”<br/>“Amhran, You shouldn't speak of your nésa in such a way.” He seated himself and nodded his head towards the servants in the corner of the room. Oh yeah, lets not judge miss perfect,like they didn't already gossip. I slowly sipped my wine. Was I supposed to act like the entire realm had no clue exactly was going on here?<br/>“I forgot, she can do no wrong. Of course she would never.” I wondered if he could actually HEAR my eyes rolling. “I saw her leave after court,with Thor, of course. I went to change and thought she would have been here.”<br/>“I see. Well perhaps then we shall wait on the news. Tell me,Amhran, are you happy here?” His question caught me so off guard I almost choked on the sweet liquid. Not once had anyone ever asked me that. I hadn't even thought about it much myself really. Was happiness something I was even allowed. I am a princess. We weren't allowed to have selfish goals of happiness were we? “I don't know. I suppose.What an alarmingly weird question Papa.”<br/>“Is it weird for a grandfather to ask after his granddaughter's happiness?” He frowned leaning forward. “Do you think I do not worry after you?”<br/>“I suppose that my happiness just wouldn't marrit much worry. I mean, we have so much more than one lowly princesses happiness to consider in our world. You alone have several realms you must attend to. I couldn't take your focus from that. Why are you asking now?”<br/>“Do I need an occasion to ask after you?” Oh he was SO avoiding the subject now. I stood and paced the room. What could possibly be wrong that he was now asking after my HAPPINESS? Then again, I supposed that most family members asked these simple questions daily. “You are pacing my girl.”<br/>“You are avoiding the subject grandfather.” I slowed my steps when I heard the clicking of shoes coming down the hall. I nodded to my sister as she came gliding into the room. Oh yeah, she glided. I suppose any well trained lady did. <br/>“Hello Papa.” She bowed, as I suppose I should have, then gave our grandfather a kiss. She frowned when she took in my appearance.“Amhran, MUST you dress that way to greet our grandfather. Really!”<br/>“MUST you judge me every moment of the day?” I looked down to my attire. My black jeans and tshirt must have just been appalling to her. Her vibrant pink aristocratic dress putting my casual wear to shame. “Where have you been?”<br/>“I was simply showing the Asgardian princes to their rooms. Something YOU should have been doing with me. Irvin said he could not find you when he went looking for you.” She shook her head in disapproval. I found it extremely hard to believe that she hadn't joined Thor IN his chambers but I kept that information to myself. I would have to seek out Ivin later to ask him all the juicy details. Papa, being who he was, should have known there was something fishy going on. Perhaps he did. The sudden silence in the room didn't surprise me much. Silian knew if she pushed much I would start pushing back. So she forced out a light laugh and said “Amhran, Papa doesn’t want to hear us bicker. Come now, what brings you Papa?”<br/>“I will tell you both, however you must promise that neither of you will fret. We do not know any details as of yet.” He reached out taking my hand and Silians. I didn't like the worry in his eyes. I had not once in my life seen him worry in such a manner. “Promise me now.”<br/>“Grandfather, you are scaring me already. What news warrants a promise like that” Slilian spoke first her eyes going to mine then back to his.Fear was not something I was used to seeing in the eyes of those I loved. Disappointment, worry but never fear.<br/>“We have received word from Gondor. A messenger arrived in Rivendell just three days ago. The council has been called up.” My grandfather said, His words echoing in the silence of the room. The Council. Not since Teaghlach was founded had the council been called. “You both much know the seriousness of the situation.”<br/>“Yes,” Silian murmured. “But why”?<br/>“Gondor was attacked.” He said seriously. My eyes going wide I gasped. Who would dare attack Gondor. Yes, Thanos was still on the rampage, but he had not attacked the larger cities in years.Not since the alliance had been formed. Rivendale, Asgard and Gondor he had,until now not dared! <br/>“Gondor?” I heard my sister repeat. Her face pale. “Thanos would be so brave?”<br/>“We also have reason to believe that the borders of Teaghlach may be vulnerable. I personally found several points where an enemy might have passed over when I arrived to secure the perimeter.”<br/>“I Have to go now then. I must be with my soliders. They will need me at the border.” I stood to leave when I saw three of my grandfather's men enter the room. It did not escape me that they were blocking my exit before I even attempted it. I stopped in my tracks, not daring to face my family. A deep dread filled my body.<br/>“Your father has asked me to deliver you a message. Although I felt he should deliver it in person. He has relieved you of your command until we can ensure the borders are safe.” I heard my grandfather explain behind me. “I know this is not ideal, I tried to assure him of your skills. He would hear none of it. You must understand he and your mother are worried for your life.”<br/>“Now! Now they choose to care for my life!” I said in a panic, turning I crossed back across the room.” Where have they been for the last 21 years of my life! They can’t take this from me! I have NOTHING without my command! I’ve EARNED my command!”</p><p>“Teaghlach needs to remain a haven for the child of the realms. If something were to happen to one of the princesses sent here for protection, can you imagine!?” Silian tried reasoning with me. “Could you once in your life consider someone else besides yourself!”</p><p>“Are you kidding me!?” I snapped. “All I EVER do is consider YOU! And NANA! All I ever do is try to please you WITHOUT losing myself in the process. Please forgive us all, perfect Silian, for not being as majestic and utterly PERFECT like you!”</p><p>“Oh for Gods sake! You are just being dramatic now!” She retorted with a swish of her hand.</p><p>“Oh am I now!? YOU are fucking the crowned prince of Asgard behind a tool shed! Do you think I could get away with that!? Oh no! I so much as FART in the wrong direction and I’m being punished for a month! I have my command and my magic! That's IT! And you want me to just expect that one is being ripped from my hands! I’M SELFISH!”</p><p>“You will both calm yourselves !” I’ll admit my grandfather's loud booming voice startled me. The room grew darker and his voice penetrated the layers of my magic. “I will not have my grandchildren fight like common dogs! Are you not looking forward to greeting your father and mother!?”</p><p>“With all respect GRANDFATHER, you AND my parents can all go straight to Hel!” I stood making my way towards the waiting guards. I dared them silently to stop my exit. The good looking blonde from before looking to my grandfather for direction. “I’d be more worried about me. He may be the lord of Rivendell and legendary warrior but I have the blood of Rivendell,Lothlorien and Gondor running through my veins. I would snap your neck in a snap of my finger had I thought you'd be worth my damn time!”</p><p>As I exited the room, I heard my sister call out for me. Damned if I was going to give her another second of my time. My grandfather issued orders for the guards to follow me at a distance. Was I under surveillance now for fucks sake! I hurled a vase that was against the wall towards them using my Sedir as a warning. I couldn't kill them for obeying my grandfather's orders but I sure as hell could mess them up if I wanted. They took the cue and followed at a distance as I made my way to the training grounds. Someone was going to be in pain by the end of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>